deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Wingman
The Wingman is the secret combo weapon that is found in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. The Wingman is a modified Queen that attacks zombies instead of infecting humans. The Wingman is made by combining a Queen with a Nectar. Making a Wingman will award the player the secret achievement Tape It or DIE!. Weapon Component Locations Dead Rising 2 and Case Zero general locations of weapons needed to make the Wingman. * A quick way to acquire the Nectar to make the Wingman is to combine jellybeans and pie at the Rojo Diablo Mexican Restaurant blender, at the Food Court. *Roy's Mart in Royal Flush Plaza always has 4 bottles of orange juice, and if Chuck has enough inventory space, Chuck can take them into the Slot Ranch Casino Bar and blend either: ** Orange Juice + Vodka or ** Orange Juice + Beer. ** Orange Juice + Orange Juice *To acquire a Queen quickly, kill the Zombie at the safe room exit. There will always be a with a Queen in front of the double doors, just look for the zombie with a bee on their neck glowing orange. Saving and reloading the area will allow Chuck to acquire more Queens. Trivia *This item is destroyed when thrown.In items.txt, this item has the line DestroyOnThrownImpact = "true". see Mod:List of items. *Chuck can have up to 5 Wingmen follow him at once. *If Chuck has a shotgun out while you have a Wingman, they will not disappear and will have an unlimited number of kills. If Chuck drops or swaps the shotgun, then they may disappear if they are attacking. Chuck can acquire a shotgun from the guards on the Tiki statue in the Yucatan Casino or at the Arena entrance, but there is always one at the High-Noon Shooting Range. *If Chuck loses his Wingman while Chuck has a shotgun out, Chuck can enter a new area and the Wingman/men will reappear. *''Never'' throw a Wingman. Throwing the bottle kills the Queen. * A Wingman can slow down a gas zombie but cannot kill them. *Considering that this combo card creates a golden version of the queen bee, this is most likely a reference to "The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past"'s secret "Good Bee", that assisted killing enemies when released by the player. *The weapon appears to work by feeding a Queen wasp the "Nectar" mixed drink, as a yellow fluid can be seen at the bottom of the jar. *It does not matter what level Chuck is to create this weapon. Chuck will always receive a Combo Card for creating the item. *Neither the nectar nor the queen are labeled with the wrench icon that other combination items are seen with, indicating that it is a secret Combo Weapon. *The Wingman does not disappear when Chuck enters the Saferoom, even though Chuck cannot use weapons there. *While you are normally supposed to get a combo card for the Wingman upon it's creation, it's possible to get a Scratch Card for the Wingman instead. As shown in image below, despite the achievement being gained upon it's creation, the combo card was NEVER awarded in this pc playthrough. The reason remains unknown! Gallery /Gallery}} References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Combo Weapons